


Little One

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Sebastian, Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, age regression elements, can be shippy or platonic, little Ciel, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel has night terrors that threaten to trigger an asthma attack. Sebastian does his best to comfort Ciel and help him fall back asleep.





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrmichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/gifts).

> Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to write something that was sfw and comfort. Please kudo and comment if you'd like.  
You can find me here: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/ & https://twitter.com/CielPansyhive (though do note my twitter is not sfw)  
This is dedicated to and for Mrmichaelis, for their birthday. I cherish and appreciate them so much! <3

Sebastian rushed to his lord’s chambers when he heard terrified shrieks coming from the room. The blankets twisted around Ciel’s ankles only causing further panic. His breath came in pants, his wide eyes darted, gnarled shadows became threatening figures.

“Another nightmare?” Sebastian inquired softly. Ciel trembled and hugged himself, for comfort and protection. “Young master?” Ciel didn’t respond and his hyperventilating took on a wheezing tone. “I’m here, no one can hurt you,” Sebastian carefully untangled the blankets from Ciel’s legs. Sebastian watched in confusion and horror as Ciel’s breathing worsened, his little body shaking. Sebastian pressed his lips in a line, he needed to do something drastic to release his master from this state. He draped the fluffy comforter around Ciel and scooped him up.

“Ah! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” Ciel screamed and kicked. Sebastian kept a firm hold on his precious cargo as he brought him to the window. He pinned the boy’s head back with a gloved hand.

“Listen to me!” Ciel instantly stopped his fussing. The room fell silent besides the pained wheezing. “What do you see?” When Ciel didn’t answer he tightened his grip. “What do you see!”

“Th-the…moon…” Ciel’s eyes widened as he gazed at the full luminescent orb in the sky.

“Yes,” Sebastian sighed in relief. “Could you see the moon from the cage?”

“N-no,” Ciel blinked coming to his senses. “Nothing…just stone…”

“Good, good,” Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel’s head. “You’re not in the cage anymore little one. I’m here.”

“Se-“ he coughed and brought a hand to his throat. “Bastian, I-I can’t breathe!” he rasped.

“Shh, shh,” Sebastian pulled a vial of oil from his pocket. He used one hand to unbutton Ciel’s night shirt and rubbed the oil across Ciel’s chest. “Just breathe slow, in and out, breathe with me.” Ciel’s lungs opened as he inhaled the scent. He mimicked Sebastian’s breathing until he could control it on his own. “There you are, you’re safe. I won’t let anything harm you, not even yourself.”

“Hmm, what is that?” Ciel rubbed at his tingling chest.

“Eucalyptus oil,” Sebastian settled himself in a rocking chair, still facing the open window, with a bundled up Ciel in his lap. “It’s similar to the lavender oil I add to your bath, though this is supposed to help with asthma and breathing difficulties. I carry a vile on my person at all times in case you fall ill.”

“Thank you,” Ciel brought a hand up to grip Sebastian’s shirt.

“No need to thank me kitten,” he pulled Ciel closer. The boy rested his head over Sebastian’s heart, letting the steady beat lull him. “I was quite worried I must admit.”

“You were?” Ciel’s bright blue eyes peered up.

“Very worried, I haven’t seen you so distressed since that day,” he smoothed down Ciel’s grey locks, lightly massaging his scalp.

“It was that day, in my mind,” Ciel sighed. “Mmm, I’m tired Bastian,” he wiggled as close as he could be to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, he cherished the times Ciel let him see his vulnerable side.

“Does my little one want his rabbit?” Sebastian picked up the small prototype stuffed Bitter Rabbit.

“Mhm!” Ciel grabbed the plush toy and hugged it tight. Sebastian tucked the blanket in around Ciel’s shoulders so he wouldn’t catch a chill.

“Are you comfortable dear?” Sebastian gently began rocking the chair. He never said anything but he made note whenever Ciel’s anxiety was affecting him or he needed soothing in general he’d find the boy either in the chair or rocking his own body to calm down.

“Warm, cozy,” Ciel hummed contently. His eyes started to droop, the moon blocked out by thick lashes.

“Good, you need to rest up little one.” When Sebastian saw Ciel could no longer keep his eyes open he moved them to the bed. Ciel’s hand shot out and latched onto Sebastian’s wrist.

“Stay?”

“Of course,” he smiled down at the sleepy boy. “That was my plan,” he climbed into the other side of the bed and pulled Ciel into his arms. “Sweet dreams, little one.”

“Mmm, you too Bastian,” Ciel yawned and drifted to sleep.


End file.
